


Welcome to the Building

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 1am [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Anna and Ruby are moving into a new apartment, and it has bluetooth speakers in the ceiling. Ruby takes the opportunity to annoy Anna with her favourite playlist





	Welcome to the Building

**Author's Note:**

> My friend actually has this thing called the meme playlist (there are currently 4 volumes) where we take weird songs and put it on a CD. Yes it has smash mouth and yes it has all the lazy town songs on it. Big up George for inspiring this

Anna didn’t know how she did it. Somehow, God knows how, Ruby had pulled off a fucking miracle and found them a good apartment in their price range. It was in a decent neighbourhood, it had two bedrooms, the bathroom was clean. There was a speaker system in the walls, so they could play their music all throughout the house. It even had a balcony that looked all over the city. Anna was in love with the place.

“I don’t know how you do it, babe,” Anna said. Ruby shrugged, and leaned into Anna’s side. Anna placed a gentle kiss on the top of Ruby’s head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Are you sure we can afford it?”

“You worry too much,” Ruby grinned. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got tons of money saved up from my last job.” Whatever Ruby’s last job was, Anna had no idea and in all honesty she didn’t want to question it. As long as they could get by, Anna was happy. 

“So party?” Anna suggested. Their last place was trashed pretty much all the time because of Ruby’s parties. It never really bothered her, though she guessed it should have, but it was fun having their friends around as often as possible. It meant they never lost touch, at least.

“Yeah, and I know the perfect playlist for the party,” Ruby replied. Before Anna could even think, Ruby had her phone out and Spotify open. The first Hellish sounds of We Are Number One started playing through the speaker system, loud enough to vibrate the apartment. A small part of Anna’s soul died, just like it did every time Ruby played that fucking playlist.

“Turn that fucking thing off!” Anna snapped, trying to reach for Ruby’s phone. Ruby dodged Anna’s attacked and ran to the other side of the room, jumping over the coffee table.

“Come over here and make me,” she challenge, a sing song tone in her voice. Anna sighed, but charged over the coffee table to where Ruby was stood. She ran away, holding the phone as far away from Anna as she could get it. 

“You coward!” Anna yelled. “Come here and fight me!” The song changed to All Star and Anna cringed. She lunged at her girlfriend as Ruby tried to run into the kitchen, knocking them both to the floor. Ruby shoved the phone down her bra, like that would stop Anna. She tickled Ruby’s sides until she was a mass of uncontrolled laughter on the floor.

Anna took her opportunity and reached a hand into Ruby’s bra in search of the damn phone. Just as her fingers clasped around it, Anna heard a knock at the door.

Two men walked in, frowning as they spotted Anna and Ruby wrapped around each other on the floor. Anna’s hand was still in Ruby’s bra, and Ruby was out of breath from laughing too hard. The shorter of the two men raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, we’re your upstairs neighbours,” the other one said, unable to take his eyes off of them. “Welcome to the building, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> If you want to prompt me something then hit me up on my [ tumblr ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Hope y'all have a lovely day


End file.
